sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Morning After (album)
| recorded = 2016–2017 | genre = Alternative R&B | length = | label = | producer = |40|Alpha|Maneesh|Noël|Robin Hannibal}} | prev_title = Sept. 5th | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Morning After is the second studio album by Canadian R&B duo dvsn. It was released on October 13, 2017, by OVO Sound and Warner Bros. Records. Background The lead single "Mood" was released on September 5, 2017, which they announced on Instagram. A teaser was revealed by dvsn on Instagram about the album on August 29, 2017. The official artwork was released in the form of a 'movie poster-like' image. In June 2017, they shared the song "Don't Choose", which was included as a single. Track listing Credits adapted from Tidal. | extra1 = Nineteen85 | length1 = 2:20 | title2 = Nuh Time / Tek Time | writer2 = | extra2 = Nineteen85 | length2 = 5:40 | title3 = Keep Calm | writer3 = | extra3 = }} | length3 = 4:44 | title4 = Think About Me | writer4 = | extra4 = Nineteen85 | length4 = 4:06 | title5 = Don't Choose | writer5 = | extra5 = Nineteen85 | length5 = 3:41 | title6 = Mood | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:35 | title7 = P.O.V. | writer7 = | extra7 = Nineteen85 | length7 = 3:36 | title8 = You Do | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 4:14 | title9 = Morning After | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:29 | title10 = Can't Wait | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:13 | title11 = Claim | writer11 = | extra11 = |Noël }} | length11 = 3:08 | title12 = Body Smile | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:39 | title13 = Conversations in a Diner | writer13 = | extra13 = | title14 = | length14 = | title15 = | length15 = | title16 = | length16 = | title17 = | length17 = | length13 = 4:03 }} Notes * }} signifies a co-producer * }} signifies an additional producer * "Run Away" and "Conversations in a Diner" features background vocals from Amoy Levy, Camille Harrison, Rahiem Hurlock, Renee Rowe and Shantel Marquardt * "Nuh Time / Tek Time" features additional vocals from Delilah and spoken vocals from Sabrina Brown * "Keep Calm" features background vocals from Amoy Levy, Camille Harrison and Shantel Marquardt * "Don't Choose" features background vocals from PARTYNEXTDOOR * "Claim" features background vocals from Noël Cadastre and additional vocals from Brian Morgan Sample credits * "Keep Calm" contains a sample of "Slow Dance", written by Curtis Gadson, Roz Newberry and Ron Sanders and performed by David Ruffin * "P.O.V." contains a sample of "Fortunate", written by Robert Kelly and performed by Maxwell Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. Performers * Dvsn – primary artist Technical * Greg Moffett – recording engineer , assistant mixing engineer * David "DC" Garcia – recording engineer * Chris Athens – mastering engineer * Noel "Gadget" Campbell – mixing engineer * Harley Arsenault – assistant mixing engineer * Devon Brooks – recording engineer * Kevin Dietz – recording engineer * Noah "40" Shebib – mixing engineer * David "Prep" Hughes – recording engineer Instruments * Dalton 'D10' Tennant – keyboard * Adrian X – solo guitar Production * Nineteen85 – producer * Maneesh – producer * 40 – co-producer , producer * Noël – producer , co-producer * Robin Hannibal – producer * Alpha – co-producer Charts References Category:2017 albums Category:Albums produced by Nineteen85 Category:OVO Sound albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums